A New Shade Of Black
by Floating Into Darkness
Summary: Hermione gets sucked into the past, meets some familiar people, and falls in love with one of them!
1. Dreams and Nightmares

A New Shade Of Black 

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my own insanity...

AN: Alright let's get a few things straight before you begin to read my story, one, in my story Sirius did NOT die, secondly, Sirius has been cleared not guilty and is the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, thirdly, even if you don't like this story please review anyway, and fourthly, my spelling is horrible, so please, just bare with me! Anyway, begin!

Chapter One: Dreams and Nightmares

A white wolf with gleaming yellow eyes ran beside a midnight black dog, along a frost covered Hogwarts lake, barking happily to one another. The two canines stop to catch their breath, and loose sense of all reality in each other's eyes. But then, darkness fell; the black dog slowly disappeared into nothing, and the white wolf started slipping into a pit of darkness, waiting, to hit the bottom….

Hermione jerked up right from her bed, in the Gryffindor girls' dorm, she was in a cold sweat. Around her girls breathed heavily, digesting the beginning of the year feast welcoming them back for their seventh year.

'Bloody hell, what was that about?' She thought, 'Why was I dreaming in my animagus form?'

Yes, Hermione had become an animagus and could now turn into, not an otter like her protronus, not a cat like many would have thought, but a white wolf. Although, becoming an animagus was not her only change over the summer; she also gained a few curves, a sense of style, discovered the use of makeup, a few pierces, (belly button, three on each earlobe area, and tongue) straightened her hair, grown it to waist length, (isn't magic awesome?) and stripped it black. (AN: If you don't like her new look…. TOUGH! But, continue reading it gets better!)

'Wait,' She thought, 'Could it be, would it, no, no, not Sirius Black, not in my dreams.'

Hermione was about to settle back into her nice warm bed, when she heard an explosion outside. She rushed to the window side, and stared. There, on the lawns of Hogwarts, were around twenty black hooded masked figures.

Hermione gasped, " shit."

She ran and quickly discarded her P.Js for a pair of black jeans, a long sleeved turtleneck, her knee-high boots, and her wand. She took one last glance out the window, and saw the Professors, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody, striding towards the figures shouting curses, and jinx's at them.

Hermione stuck the wand in her pocket, turned into a wolf, and ran towards the Boys Dormitory. She hit the door with such force, that it fell open. Hermione (wolf), jumped on Harry's bed, and gave him a low growl in his ear.

He woke up quickly, " Hermy? What's wrong? "

The wolf jumped off the bed, and stared out the window. Harry took the hint and looked out the window, he stepped back a bit overwhelmed, and he turned to Hermione." Go and help, I'll gather the D.A…. GO! "

The Wolf nodded, ran down the stairs, and outside. She saw people throwing curses and spells everywhere; a true battle field. Hermione then spotted Sirius; he was amazing.

" Crucio! " Sirius flung the curse at the nearest Death Eater, and it fell into fetal position gasping in pain. " Ha! Down you go you bloody bastard!"

Suddenly, another Death Eater appeared behind Sirius and started muttering a curse. Luckily, Hermione heard it, and charged the man, tackling him to the ground. She bit his hand, making him drop his wand, which, she snapped in half.

Sirius 'Stupefied' one of the Death Eaters, and ran next to the white wolf. Her glistening yellow eyes locked on with his, and he slightly gasped, ' Is she the one from way back when? Oh, probably not, you're probably just hallucinating you twit… but, it could be her.' He thought.

All of a sudden, the wolf jumped over his head, and tackled the threatening Death Eater. She swiftly broke his wand, along with both of his ankles, momentarily disabling him.

All fell silent; a boy, with dazzling green eyes and, messy black hair stood up, and faced off another, with red eyes, and pail skin. They stood, without moving for two minutes or so, sizing each other up, ten feet away from each other. Then, as quick as lightning, Harry, raised his wand and shouted, "Minnia Corpalus!"

A small blue string like substance coiled around Voldemort, then he fell onto the ground, and disappeared into smoke. No one moved, that was that, after all of these years, Harry, finally, defeated Voldemort.

An awkward silence filled the air, but was soon broken when an outraged Death Eater, shouted a curse at Harry, which he easily dodged, but, unfortunately, hit Hermione!

She howled out in pain (literally) and slowly faded, into the ground…

End of First Chapter

AN : Oooooo, a clffy! Well, not really…. O well! Anyway how was it? Was it Ok, good, or ya know.. bad? Please give me your honest opion and review! And if I don't update in a while, it's either because of 1. computer not working 2. evil teachers loading me with Homework (or) 3. swimming practice…

- Floating Into Darkness


	2. To the Past!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

AN: Okay, well, this is chapter number two, and I'm its kind of, really short. But, thank you for the few reviews. Again, it is really appreciated when you review! Even if it is a flame… Anyway, go on and read! (And review)

Chapter Two: To the past!

"I'm telling you Prongs," started a seventeen-year old boy with wavy charcoal black hair down to his shoulders, and dark sapphire eyes, "You need to go after a new girl. Just about any gal here at Hog Warts would be more than happy to attach herself on your arm! Aside Lily that is."

Another boy with short sandy blonde hair, and amber eyes came up from behind and started walking with the two.

"You know what I think, Padfoot? May be Prongs should go and use some of that old Potter charm on Miss Evans."

Padfoot laughed, and said jokingly, "Potter charm? That would scare me away!"

The three laughed, and Prongs started up a new conversation, "Well, anyway, what happened to Peter, Moony?"

The boy with amber eyes spoke, "He was caught in the Forbidden Forest, Dumbledore would tell me no more."

Padfoot shrugged, "It's not a total loss. I mean-" _Thud. _ Padfoot tripped over something and fell to the ground.

Padfoot groaned from pain, "…ow…."

Prongs and Moony chuckled and helped him up.

"What did you trip over? Air?" Moony teased.

Padfoot growled, "No, I tripped over that unconscious girl with the huge gash on her head…Shit!" He turned and picked up the black haired girl, "We need to get her to Madame Pomfry! …Why does she have metal protruding form her lip…?"

Moony rolled his eyes, "They're called piercings you twit! Now come on, hospital wing, remember?"

Padfoot pulled out of his haze, "Right, let's go!"

The three rushed over to the hospital wing in silence, hoping the would make it in time…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Professor Dumbledore, are you sure you've never heard of a curse like this? And are you sure you don't know where she is?"

Dumbledore laid his periwinkle eyes upon Harry, "I'm quite sure…I've never seen this curse done before, or, not to my recollection."

Sirius came in panting- most likely from running down the halls in search of Harry. "Her- Hermi- Hermione's gone." He managed to get out. He then plopped himself don in a big cozy red chair.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes Sirius, we already know that. Now, Harry, can you tell me what that man said? Do you remember the name of the spell?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "No, I can't remember. I bet it was that bloody Malfoy…"

All of a sudden Sirius sprang from his chair, "I'll be back in a bit!"

And he ran out of the room at a speed, most would think humanly impossible.

Puzzled, Harry turned to Dumbledore, "Sir…?"

Dumbledore laughed, "I think he's on a some what correct track."

Harry nodded and followed Sirius, out of the room.

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth, "I think this is going to be very interesting."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione groaned and sat up in the soft white linen covered sheeted bed she was in. She looked around, and saw what looked like a young, very young Madame Pomfry, and three familiar looking boys in the visiting chairs asleep.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Um, excuse me, where am I?"

Madame Pomfry bustled over to her bed side, "You're at Hog Warts, and it's 1978"

Hermione felt dizzy, but ignored it, "And, who are they in the corner?"

Madame Pomfry laughed slightly, "Those boys are the pranksters of the school…Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. Now, I suggest you get your rest. Tomorrow, you are going up to see Dumbledore, and are to be escorted by Mr. Black and Mr. Potter."

She tucked the sheets in Hermione's bed and fluffed the pillow, "Please get some rest."

Hermione nodded, and curled up in her bed, "Can do, can do….

AN: Okay, very, very short chapter, and once again, I'm sorry. Having a bit of writer's block…though, I have finished a one shot, song fic, and I would like it if you reviewed that one! Oh, yea, and I won't up-date this for a bit, because I'm working on a new H.P fan fic that I found in my closet. (But, read that one in the mean time please!)

Floating Into Darkness


	3. When Black meets White

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this already…I OWN NOTHING!

AN: Thanks to…

Serendipity-England-1922, Nick-Nack-Black, sln1987, Luthien Black, aizi, LDY-RBZ-BBALL4, amrawo, and Eddy! Thank you so much for the reviews! (And thanks to all the other people I may have left out.) Well, here's the third chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Three: When Black meets White

Harry jogged down the long hallways, in hope of finding his godfather.

"Let's see…" He pondered, "I've checked the, Astronomy tower, the Great Hall, all of the classrooms…"

An idea suddenly popped into his head, and he ran down to the Whomping Willow. Harry arrived at the Whomping Willow, not exactly shocked to see it already in a frozen like state. He went sown the hollow part of the tree, and found Sirius leaning on one of the walls.

Harry went over and sat next to Sirius, "You know where she is?"

Sirius looked at Harry through tear-stained eyes, and cleared his throat, "I, think I know where and when she is…"

Harry blinked, "Where? And what do you mean when?"

Sirius sighed and took a golden ring with diamond shaped rubies along the edges, "She's at Hog Warts…but in 1967."

Harry looked shocked, "That's when you were in school! Oh dear, now I do fear for her…"

Sirius chuckled, "No, I assure you, she's fine." He stared at his ring, and smiled.

Harry arched an eyebrow, "When you two were at Hog Warts together, she gave you that ring…right?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes."

"Sirius, do you think we will be able to find her?"

Sirius grinned, "I think, she'll find us."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She looks like a sleeping angel…ow! Remus what was that for!"

"Sirius, it's for hitting on the poor girl, when she's still sleeping!"

Sirius rubbed his newly bruised rib, "I'm sure James thinks the same thing…don't ya Jamie?

James broke out of his daze, "Um, er, no."

Sirius teased, "Someone's thinking about Lily."

Remus jabbed him again, "Shhh! You'll wake her up!"

Hermione cracked her eyes open and muttered under her breath, "Too late…"

Her memory came flooding back to her, and she groaned. Now, she had to find a person who could make a Time Turner, which went into the future…or, a potion or a spell that would do the same. Not to mention, try the keep the past as it should be.

Sirius had heard her groan, "My people, sleeping beauty has risen!"

The three laughed and came over to her bedside.

Remus was the first to pop a question, "What's your name?"

Hermione blinked, "Er, Hermione, um… White."

James grinned, "Miss White, meet Mr. Black." He pointed to Sirius.

Sirius bowed and kissed her hand, "At you service me lady."

Hermione laughed, "And who are you three?"

Remus responded, "I'm Remus Lupin, this is James Potter, and the big dog you just met was Sirius Black."

Sirius smacked Lupin, and turned to Hermione, "Madame Pomfry left clear instructions; you are to get dressed, she noticed the wand in your pocket, and we are to take to the Head Master's office."

Hermione nodded, "Okay- I need to talk to him anyway." She got out of her bed, went into the Hospital Wings bathroom, and called out from the stall, "I'll meet you three outside, alright?"

James yelled back, "Fine!" He grabbed Sirius by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him out.

Remus chuckled to himself, and was about to walk out when he heard Hermione talk to himself. No, Remus was not a very nosey person, however, since it was almost the full moon…

He heard her say, "This really is the definition of bitter-sweet isn't it? Seemingly trapped in the past, and then again, I get to hang around Harry's dad, and younger Sirius and Remus. …I think I might have been able to heal faster in my animagus form…"

Remus stopped listening and walked silently outside, to tell the others about what he heard- about her being an animagus.

Hermione flicked her wand, muttered a spell and made a long black skirt, a burgundy tank top, and a pair on brown flip-flops appear. She slipped on her clothing, pulled her long black hair into a ponytail and walked outside to Sirius, Remus, and James.

She found the three talking in whispers amongst themselves. She cleared her throat, "Weren't we going to the Head Master's office?"

All three jumped slightly, and Sirius came forward, "Ah, yes the Head Master's office is," He pointed to the left of where they were standing, "that way!" Sirius led the three down the halls, and stood in front of the office.

He muttered, "Snickers." And the doors to the staircase opened.

Sirius led the three into the Head Master's office, and when they got in, Head Master Dippet got up from behind his desk, and welcomed them.

He smiled at Hermione, "You must be the one whom Mr. Black tripped over. Well, we saw your wand and-" He looked over at Sirius, James, and Remus, "Would you three mind stepping outside while I discuss matters with this young lady?"

The three shook their heads and single filed out of the room.

"Now," Continued the Headmaster, "You're from the future aren't you?"

Hermione nodded, "How did you-"

"I know a far bit, Miss 'White'."

She nodded again, not too surprised that he would know she was from the future; he was the Head Master after all. It's his duty to know all of his students.

"Sir," She started, "I would like to return home."

"I think that Albus would be able to help you Hermione. But, in the meantime, what house and year were you in?"

"I was in Gryffindor, seventh year."

The headmaster laughed slightly, "Well, that's good! That's the year, and house Mr. Potter, Lupin, and Black are in. I'm sure they would be glad to show you around- let's make it seem that you're new, hm?"

She nodded, "Yea, okay." She stood up and was about to step through the door, when Dippit stopped her.

"Hermione, I'll send you off shopping today with Mr. Black in Diagon Alley. It's Sunday so we should get your school supplies."

"Okay sir, thank you." And with that, she walked out of the door…

AN: okay, this chapter wasn't as long as I had planned it to be, and was a bit pointless. But, the next chappie will be packed with fun! So, stay tuned.

-Floating Into Darkness


	4. Shopping, Shopping, and a raven?

AN: I am so sorry this chappie took, like two weeks (?) to put up! Okay, this is a really long chapter! And thanks-a-bunch for all of the reviews! Love you guys! Any who….READ! And, review.

Chapter four: Shopping, shopping, and…ravens?

"Herm, I told you, they're out of purple dresses."

"But…can't we check another store?" She asked.

Sirius sighed, "You're acting like a child-"

She scoffed, "And you don't?"

He sighed again, "I suppose we can check another store, but why don't you want the red, or the white ones? I'm sure you'd look ravishing in red."

"But, white and red make me look fat!" She said annoyed.

Sirius grumbled, "No wonder Moony, and Prongs stayed in the common room, and didn't come shopping with us." He cleared his throat, "I think I know a store down a couple blocks that actually makes the dress the way you want it, while you're there, so I suppose we can go there- right after we get you an owl."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Okay."

The two stepped out of the shop and began walking to the pet store.

"So, we have, books, cauldrons, potion material, quills, ink, parchment, what else do we need besides the owl, and robes?" She asked Sirius.

Sirius grinned and stopped two shops away from the pet store and at the Quidditch shop.

"No, Sirius. I hate flying." She said, protesting.

Sirius snorted, "I bet you haven't even been on a broom."

She flushed, "That's not the point, I just-"

"Haven't bothered to try?" He asked smugly.

She smacked his arm and sighed, "Fine, alright. Let's go."

Sirius looked at her giddily, and kissed her cheek, "You won't regret it!"

He bolted into the store, with a flushed Hermione walking behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sirius, are you sure-"

"Harry, for the millionth time, I do not know when Hermione is supposed to get here…And, I told you, I remember helping a new girl with time traveling, and I think it was Hermione."

Harry sighed, "So all we can do is wait?"

Sirius nodded, "Exactly."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius and Hermione had spent what had seemed like hours in the Quidditch shop, until finally, they had come out. Both Sirius and Hermione had gotten the new "Ice Breaker 1000", and Hermione had agreed that she would let Sirius teach her how to fly. And now, they were walking over to the pet store.

"Is this it?" Said Hermione stopping in front of a shop with pictures of birds, cats, and snakes on the door.

"Huh? Oh, wait, yea, come on." He opened the door, and let Hermione in- like a gentlemen.

Hermione looked around, the owls, and birds, and she finally had chosen a raven.

Sirius stared at the black bird, "A um…raven?"

She stroked the raven's head, "Yes, he's adorable!"

Sirius held back laughter, "Erm, if you say so- let's go pay."

The two went to the counter, and paid for Hermione's raven (Sirius already had a red tailed hawk); then went out to make one last trip to the robes, and clothing shop.

They went inside of the clothing shop, and were greeted by…a man? Yes, a man with silky blonde hair, and light green eyes.

He spoke in a rather gay sounding voice, "Welcome to my shop! Here at Cloaks, and co., we want to make you look stunning! I'm Sean, the owner of this store; how may I help you two?"

"Hermione managed to find her voice through blocked laughter, "I, um, need robes, and erm, clothes."

"Alright. Come on to the back." He lead them back to a blue painted room, had Hermione stand on a stool and had Sirius sit in a chair in the corner. "My name's Sean by the way."

Sean rubbed his chin, "Hmmm…I'm going to change your hair to make things work, is that okay?"

Hermione thought, 'No, it isn't okay, I spent almost all of my summer money on my hair!' But she ended up saying, "Okay…"

Sean took out his wand, and flicked it at her hair. Now, her hair was in soft brown (the color of her normal hair) ringlets, that went down to her mid back, with one, two-inch streak of blue on the left side of her head- to recognize her inner rebel.

Sirius whistled, "You my lady, look great."

Hermione looked in a mirror and blushed, "I love it Sean."

Sean clapped his hands together with glee, "Alright, now for the dress."

He thought for a minute, "I think a blue…dark blue. What do you think Hermione?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Sirius what do you think?"

Sirius pulled out of his daze, "Erm, anything will look good on you babe."

Hermione blinked and raised an eyebrow, "Babe?"

Sirius stiffened slightly, "Er, um, nothing."

Hermione coughed, "Anyway…a royal blue?"

Sean smiled, "Yes, alright…hmmm…sleeves? Yes, maybe two inch, like a tank top- yes, I've got a brilliant idea."

He took out his wand and all of a sudden, Hermione appeared in a dark blue corset, with black stings that tied it in the front. It also had a square shaped cut in the front, with a four-inch mid-drift, showing her belly-button ring, and had long flowing skirts, layered dark blue, and light blue. All in all, it was very Renaissance.

Hermione stepped off the stool, and twirled around. She looked at the grinning Sirius and Sean. "What do you think?"

Sirius continued grinning, "Stunning."

Sean smiled, and placed his hand on his hip, "I love that color on you!"

She laughed, "I love it too. It's perfect. Thanks."

Sean smiled, "Now, we have a couple rakes of jeans, tops, ect., in the front. You can go back there and pick a couple out-fits out, then, come up front when you're done. And, I almost forgot, I'll have two black cloaks, and two pairs of school robes up front, when you're done. Okay?"

Hermione nodded, "Alright, thanks." She took Sirius's arm and tore off to the clothing.

Sean chuckled to himself, and mumbled, "I still can't believe this is the one he wants." Then he went behind the counter to total up the sum of the dress, and robes.

Hermione picked out five pairs of jeans, two skirts, three pairs of shorts, seven shirts, and a pair of black leather, knee high boots. She turned to Sirius, "I'm done now."

He sighed and got up from the bit of carpet he had been sitting on, "Finally."

The two made there way to the front counter, paid for everything, and were about to leave when Sean stopped them. He gave her a silver neck-lass, with a huge sapphire surrounded by twisted silver ravens.

Sean put it on her neck, "I'm not too found of it, and it will look dashing with your dress."

She hugged him, "Thanks!"

She and Sirius left the building, and Sean sat himself down on a couch. He grinned and said to himself, "This is really easy."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry sighed, "And you never suspected it?"

Sirius sighed heavily, "No…I thought it was a harmless gift…we all did."

Harry leaned back against the wall, and started to hit his head rapidly, trying to "clear his thoughts".…and the wall moved! A tunnel was suddenly clear.

Sirius's eyes widened, "Why didn't I think of this before!" He began to walk down the tunnel, an eager Harry behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione laid down in her bed in the Gryffindor girl's dorm, took off her neck-lass, and closed her eyes. She still had a good three hours before dinner, and she decided to rest. But, what she didn't see, was that the blue sapphire, was glowing…

AN: Bwahahahaahahahahahahaha! Cliffy! Ha, and I'm so sorry this chappie took a while. I haven't had much spare time…at all. –sigh- Well, the four chapter should be up, by next weekend.


	5. Wicked

AN: Okay, I am sooooooooooooo sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. I've been so friggen busy with Christmas, writing (Heh, other stories), watching Buffy (The last episode of the 7th Season was so sad!), and being sick. –cough/sniffle- Well, enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Chapter Five: Wicked

A white wolf meandered through an empty hallway in search of a friend…she heard something and stopped. She heard it coming closer, and she began to run down the corridor, adrenaline pumping through her veins; heart pounding with fear, as she heard it slither closer…the wolf ran faster, and finally stopped around a corner to catch her breath. She raised her head, and came face to face with a Basilisk! She tried to move, but she was petrified- oddly enough, not dead…The Basilisk wrapped its tail around her body and began strangling her…

Hermione jolted up right and shook violently, she felt tears streaming down her face, and she looked around- the dorm was completely empty. She looked over at the clock; it was 5:30 pm, dinner had been going for a half an hour.

Hermione sighed, and got up out of bed. She took a five-minute shower (AN:OO) and changed into a pair of tight light blue low-rise flare jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, a pair of high-heeled brown boots, and some dark brown eyeliner. She stuck her wand in her boot, and looked over at the sapphire necklace, and picked it up. Cold. The sapphire was very cold. She frowned, and squeezed it in her palm- still cold. Hermione sighed, put it on, and flipped her hair over the silver chain. She pulled the jewel from under her shirt, and placed it on top. Now, the sapphire was…cold.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes in spite of herself. 'It's just a necklace', she thought, 'nothing extremely bad.' She exited the dorm, jogged down the stairs, and found Sirius sitting on one of the red couches, waiting fro her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry and Sirius had followed the tunnel through, and found a door, or, what looked like a door. It was made of, what seemed like titanium, and had snakes carved in it, with emeralds for eyes, which surrounded a giant letter "M".

Sirius nodded to himself, "Harry, we should tell Dumbledore…and get mini Malfoy…"

Harry nodded, "You mean Draco?"

"Yah…"

Harry ran his finger over one of the snakes on the door, "He's on our side so…yeah, let's go get Dumbledore and Draco."

Sirius turned around and started walking a long walk back to the castle, followed by an eager Harry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione smiled at Sirius, "You waited for me."

Sirius nodded and stood up, "Of course." He took her hand and started walking out of the common room.

"So Herm, are you planning on making an entrée?"

"Nah…I'll just kinda walk in and sit with you Remus, and James…if that's alright."

Sirius grinned and nodded, "Of course."

Hermione nodded, "Alright…I might do something later….and blame it on you!"

Sirius laughed, "You do that…"

"Don't worry- I will."

He laughed again, "I'm sure…now let's hurry up, I'm hungry, and I have something to show you after dinner."

Hermione smiled, "Okay."

Sirius sped up, and they entered the great hall. As soon as they entered, the hall fell silent and all of the students watched them walk down the aisle to Dippit.

Hermione glanced at Sirius. He looked like he was hiding a smile, and he probably was. Hermione however kept a very emotionless face while she walked down. She looked at all of the red-faced girls, and all of the drooling boys, and rolled her eyes. Soon, she and Sirius were up at the Headmaster's spot at the table.

The Headmaster smiled, "Welcome Hermione." He cleared his throat, stood up and said, "May I have your attention please."

The already quiet students paid even closer attention.

Dippit spoke, "My dear students, this is Miss Hermione White. She has been transferred from the Locket Academy of the Forgotten Arts. We hope you will welcome her with open arms. (AN: Open something alright…)" With that said, he sat back down.

….No one clapped…

Hermione smiled at the little people, "I didn't really expect a huge greeting, but, you could at least say 'hi'."

…More silence…

She sighed and took out her wand and flicked it at the ceiling, suddenly fireworks of every size, shape (AN; …um…) and color, exploded throughout the Great Hall.

Students clapped and whistled, and Hermione laughed, walked over to Sirius, James, and Remus. They patted her on the back and exchanged hugs. She looked around the hall again, and caught someone's eyes at the Slytherin table. A pair of steely grey-blue eyes that bored into her soul, and seemed to know everything about her. She looked up and down at the rest of his features; long blonde hair that was tied at the nape of his neck, pale skin and a well-built body.

He smirked at her and cocked an elegant eyebrow. Hermione self-consciously felt her sapphire- it was very warm. Hermione flushed and turned away.

Sirius frowned, and put his arm around her shoulder, "You were staring at…

AN: Yes, I considered leaving you here, having to wonder what was making her sapphire warm, and who she was staring at (even though, it should be fairly obvious) but okay, it won't end here…

…Malfoy."

She nodded, "Er, yeah…I'm fine."

James laughed, "That firework display was wicked!"

Remus smiled in agreement, "It was quite amusing."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, well, it was a pretty simple spell."

Sirius plopped some turkey onto his plate, "Or, simple in your perspective."

Hermione fell silent. The spell she had used…the other Sirius, her normal time-wise Sirius, had taught her that. Her spine felt like ice, and she didn't talk for the rest of dinner; she merely listened to the jokes passed between the boys.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We can't really do anything. Young Mr. Malfoy is in Transylvania, enjoying some peace in his life for once…he's coming back in a month, we can ask for his help then, okay Harry?"

Harry sighed, "Alright professor…I just- we're coming so close to getting her back, and then, not so much."

Sirius agreed, "Harry's right you know. She might be down there, and we aren't doing anything, just cause Malfoy needs a little happy time in some vampire infested country!"

Albus laughed and his eyes twinkled, "One, Transylvania is not so much vampires- that's just a big rumor. Two, Draco is in need of time off. Three, what makes you so sure she's down there?"

Sirius banged his head against the wall, "Bloody hell! Why can't you just trust me you old wanker?"

Dumbledore laughed even more, "Sirius, I believe you-"

"Bullocks."

"-but, we still need to wait."

Harry plopped himself on one of the squishy couches, "Then we shall…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: And this is where I take my leave children. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and another one will be up asap. Please be aware that I have a big project for science to complete. (You know, the big thing for the quarter) Sooo, we shall see. I just hope that the chapter doesn't take two months… -lesigh-

FloatingIntoDarkness


	6. Water and a Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

AN: Okay…so…here's the 6th chapter…I am soooooooooo sorry it took so long! I've been overloaded with homework, and finally, when I actually got some free time last weekend, we end up having to go to over a bazillion family dinners, and such…and I think I went and saw a movie.

Thank you for all the reviews! I am far too lazy to go look them al up, and respond to each one, but I probably will the next chapter. Oh, and a lot of you are wondering about Hermione's necklace…well, you'll have to wait and see! I almost forgot, the whole "not having the correct time and headmaster", please, please overlook that for the time being.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter Six: Water and a Kiss

Dinner was well over and done with, and most of the Hogwarts students were warm and comfy in their beds…all aside from Hermione and a certain Mr. Black….

Sirius led a blindfolded Hermione out to where he had said he wanted to show her, after dinner. She stumbled over a rather rocky bit of land, but with the assistance of Sirius, managed not to fall. They went over about 25 feet of what Hermione could tell was, more or less, grass, and then Sirius picked her up. She didn't question him, but focused on her senses. She could swear she heard water, but she wouldn't bet her life on it.

Sirius suddenly plopped her down on the ground. He whispered to her that she could take the blindfold off, which she did, and before her lay a small pool of water, with a waterfall, and a couple bigger flat rocks that looked so tempting to climb, and jump off into the water. Hermione had decided it looked like one of those places you'd see in "paradise magazines", but better,

Sirius pulled her up by her hand. "Do you like it?" He asked softly.

Hermione looked around at the clear water, and the beautiful scenery that accompanied it. She turned to Sirius and hugged him tightly, "Of course I do."

He smiled and pulled her back, "I discovered this place during my second year while James and I were looking after Moon- err, and we were looking for Remus."

Hermione giggled, and looked into Sirius's eyes. They were such an entrancing color…

Sirius leaned in and softly kissed Hermione's lips. He ran his fingers through her soft hair.

Hermione was socked at first, but kissed back, tugging gently at his lower lip. She found her hands and fingers getting lost in his wonderful black hair…

They pulled back; after all, magic folk need air too. Sirius grinned at Hermione, and took her hand; entwining her fingers with his. She looked up at his and laughed at his cheeky looking grin. Playfully, Hermione tugged at the edge of his shirt, led him over closer to the water and…

SPLASH!

Hermione collapsed into bursts of laughter while watching Sirius spit out water, and process what had just happened. He regained focus and glared half-heartedly at her. He swam over to the edge, where Hermione was sitting.

Sirius gave a rather puppy dog look to her, "Is that what you do to everyone who kisses you?"

Hermione smiled, "Nope, you're the only one. And please note, I haven't hade may kisses before that."

Sirius leaned in closer to her, and…pulled her in with him!

Hermione smacked Sirius on the back of the head playfully, and said, "Now that, that was very…"

"Fun?"

"No…very cold."

Sirius frowned, and replied, "You were the one who-"

"No!" She laughed, "I meant the water's cold!"

Sirius stayed silent for a minute and shivered, "It is kinds cold huh?"

Hermione nodded, and Sirius helped her and himself out of the water.

She twiddled with the edge of her sopping wet shirt, and spoke up. "Sirius," she said, "I'd like to tell you something…"

Sirius inclined an eyebrow, "Yes?" He asked.

"Or, rather show you something." Hermione got up, and transformed into her animagus, her wolf.

Sirius smiled widely and changed into his dog form.

She barked happily at him, and tagged him with her nose. Sirius cocked his head to the side. Hermione got a playful glint in her eye, and tagged him again, and started to run away. Sirius rolled his eyes and chased after her…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, Sirius, were you and Hermione friends right away, or..?"

"Yeah, she kind of stuck. Moony, Prongs and I really liked having her with us. So did Lily..." Sirius sighed, "What am I saying. We don't even know for sure it's your Hermione."

Harry skipped a rock into the lake, "I'm betting it is." He said with a bit of confidence in his voice. Harry looked at his godfather with a hint of a grin on his face, "But still, how close were you and…"Miss White?"

Sirius looked at the ground. Suddenly, the grass was the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his whole life…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius and Hermione returned to the common room very late, and out of breath.

Hermione curled up on the couch and was quickly joined by Sirius. Her wrapped his arms around her, and put two thick blankets around them.

She smiled at Sirius and rested her head on his chest. She liked the beat of his heart. It reminded her of a bongo drum.

Sirius ran his fingers through her hair and spoke with utter delight in his voice, "Your hair has to be the most soft ever.."

Hermione laughed and snuggled up closely to him, "Even though it's probably frizzy from the water…"

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Admit it. You had fun."

Hermione buried her face in his chest, "Yeah…"

He kissed the top of her head. "You might want to go upstairs to your bunk. It might be more comfortable than the couch."

Hermione closed her eyes and yawned, "Yes, but, my bed doesn't have a Sirius in it, does it?"

Sirius laughed, "No," He said, "I suppose it doesn't"

"Damn right it doesn't," She said, mumbling into his chest.

Sirius smiled and stoked her hair softly, until the fell asleep together into front of the dying fire…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Did that make anyone else tear up a little? And, there you go to whoever requested fluffiness. I'm so happy; this has to be one of my favorite chapters so far. And next chapter, we follow along the first day of classes, and (hopefully) learn a wee bit more about Hermione's necklace.

So long and thanks for all the fish.

FloatingIntoDarkness


	7. Lemon Drop

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

AN: I can't believe I'm working on another chapter already…and, erm, what I said about having the review responses for this chapter…not going to happen.

Chapter seven: Lemon Drop

"Look, I told you Moony, we- oh, goodness, what do we have here?"

Remus looked over at the couch and laughed. "Apparently James," he said, "Two of our friends didn't quiet make it to bed last night…"

James burst out into laughter and fell the floor. "I was wondering wha-why I didn't hear our dear Paddy's snoring!"

Sirius sat up, hearing James laughing. He frowned, "What's so funny?" He said drowsily.

Remus, who was holding his ribcage at the time, spoke up; laughter was evident in his voice. "Sirius, you and Miss White, you never came to bed."

James stood up and balanced himself on the couch, "Well Remus, in a way you could say they did!"

Sirius growled lowly, "Get your mind out of the gutter Prongs. We didn't do anything. She showed me her animagus, and we played around a bit."

Remus smiled knowingly, "You know Sirius," he said, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you are quiet smitten with Hermione."

A small blush rose to his cheek, and he stayed silent. He ran up the stairs for his bag and new clothes.

James peered over at Hermione who was moving around a bit. He poked her, and she sat up. She creased her eyebrow, "Where's-"

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

Hermione nodded, and James spoke up, "He's upstairs getting ready for breakfast- you should do the same."

She looked slightly disappointed, and started to go upstairs, when Remus stopped her, "He stayed with you the whole night, Hermione."

A smile spread across her face, "Thanks," she said happily.

Remus chuckled and waited with James for their friends.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I swear, if he asks me if I want one more stupid lemon drop, I'll-"

"Harry," Sirius said, "He's just trying to help. Candy's kept him going, maybe it'll help you."

Harry grumbled.

Sirius burst out into laughter, and sat down on the ledge of the Astronomy tower. He watched Harry walk away, and then turned his attention to the beautiful lake of Hogwarts. He smiled to himself.

"_Sirius, I told you. I cannot fly, at all!"_

"_You haven't even tried. Here, I'll hold onto you the entire time. You'll be perfectly safe."_

_She smiled at his and held his hand, "Will you always make me feel this safe?"_

_Sirius smiled and kissed her hand, "Always."_

Sirius wiped the tears that were running down his cheeks. His heart was filled with sadness at the recollection of that memory. He broke his promise. Somewhere out there, was his Hermione…his Hermione that he let get away…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione had taken a shower, gotten dressed, and had had a chat with a lovely girl named Lily Evens, and was now heading down the stairs with her book bag.

Sirius flagged her over to the entrance/exit and took her hand. He looked rather dashing in his black tee shirt and baggy blue jeans.

Remus and James came up from behind and scoped Hermione into there arms! They began running. "Don't worry fair princess," Remus said, "We'll save you from that evil, vile, foul, creature!"

Hermione giggled, "My rescuers!" She looked back Sirius and winked.

Sirius ran after them laughing. He tackled James, and caught Hermione.

Hermione hardly struggled against him, "Oh no. What ever shall I do?"

Sirius kissed her firmly on the mouth and said in an evil voice, "You're mine, my precious! For always!"

All four of them laughed. Sirius set Hermione down, and engaged in conversation with Remus and James.

Hermione absentmindedly fiddled with her necklace…it brunt her fingers. Hermione creased her eyebrows, and looked over to her left. She saw a younger looking Snape talking to a younger looking…Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy looked over and smirked at her, before continuing a conversation with Snape.

She had to admit…he was rather handsome…'wait,' she thought, 'Malfoy? Handsome?'

Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist, "You hungry?"

Hermione nodded and smiled up at his, "Starved."

James and Remus came up and laughed.

Sirius turned around, and said, "What's so amusing now?"

Remus answered for himself and James, "You too are just so…cute."

Both Sirius and Hermione blushed. The four sped up a little faster and went into the Great Hall for a nice hearty breakfast. After all, it was their first day…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sirius, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying."

"It's nothing Harry. Have you spoken to Dumbledore?"

"..yes…and guess what? I actually took the lemon drop."

Sirius leaned back and laughed, "How was it?"

"It was ..okay. But I'm still tired of him asking me if I want one."

"Well…you should d something about it."

Harry nodded and grinned, "I did." He smiled triumphantly as he held up a big bag of lemon drops.

Sirius burst out laughing, and slowly stopped as he realized Harry had gone already. He hadn't laughed do hard since the first day of school; when Hermione was with him…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione finished off a piece of bacon, and stood up. She looked at the boys. "You done?" She asked.

Remus and James nodded. They stared at Sirius who had jut kept shoveling food into his mouth.

Sirius looked up and swallowed. He sighed, picked up his book bag, and followed James, Remus, and Hermione out of the Great Hall.

'"So," Hermione said, "What's our first class?"

Remus pulled out their schedule, "Potions."

Sirius groaned, "I hate potions!"

Hermione kissed his cheek, "At least it's not double potions."

Remus bit his lip, and spoke quietly, "Err, it is..."

Sirius dropped his head miserably, "I really don't want to go..."

James nodded, "I'm right there with you. Professor Dew is evil."

Hermione snatched the schedule and took a look. "And then we have double Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore, lunch, a free period, and then Magical Creatures class with Professor Adkins."

Sirius peered over her shoulder, "Any other classes today?"

"No," She responded, "We continue the ones we didn't have tomorrow."

"Here we are." James said opening the doorway to the potions classroom.

Hermione, Remus, Sirius and James made there way to the center of the right side of the classroom.

Their professor walked in with dark blue robes billowing behind him. He stood at the front of the classroom, and spoke with a deep, strong voice, "Welcome to your seventh year in potions…" He glared pointedly at Sirius, and James. "I'm surprised some of you, made it this far."

His eyes rested on Hermione, "And you are…?"

Hermione stood up, "Hermione White, sir."

He spoke in a board tone, "So you're the one who made all of that ruckus in the Great Hall last night...tell me, Miss White, what are the main ingredients for the shrinking potion?"

Hermione inwardly smirked, "Frozen magma, and leaves from a plum tree. Preferably dry."

The Professor's eyebrows raised and he looked over at Snape, "Severus, I dare say you've met you match."

Severus grumbled and Hermione sat down, blushing.

Dew droned on about another potion Hermione had already read about. Hermione was very bored. She took a swift glance around the classroom. It seemed everyone was bored…

Sirius nudged Hermione and passed her a note. Hermione unfolded the note and read it.

_**Boring class...**_

Hermione giggled and wrote back. She passed it to Sirius.

Yes, quiet. I'm thinking the Professor doesn't have a love life…

Sirius laughed quietly, and wrote back.

_**I'd be surprised if he actually does.**_

Hermione laughed and folded it back up. She was about to pass it back, when the Professor took the note.

He began to unfold it. Hermione flicked her wand from under the table at the note…

Dew began to read the note, when it started speaking by itself.

"**We are currently unavailable right now. Please hang up and try again."**

The class started laughing a little, and then it exploded! The class erupted with laughter.

Sirius turned to Hermione, and she winked discretely at him.

The class went on without any disruptions to the bell. Dew turned to his class, and yelled, "Two rolls of parchment on how the shrinking potion reacts when you don't add the dragon scales. Dismissed!"

The class left the classroom rather quickly. Hermione ran after her friends.

Sirius took her hand, "That was pretty brilliant of you. Changing the note."

James spoke up and said, "Yeah, that was hilarious!"

"It was rather cool," Moony said.

Hermione blushed, "Thanks you guys."

Sirius held open the classroom door and said joyfully, "Time for the best class of the day!"

Hermione laughed and went in, followed by James, and Remus.

Transfiguration went by rather quickly. Dumbledore had them do a couple warm up spells, and then had them form a shirt of there choosing, from a roll of toilet paper.

"Miss White, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Hermione nodded at Dumbledore and told the boys she would meet them in the Great Hall for lunch.

She walked over to Dumbledore, and he spoke softly to her. He said, "Hermione, Professor Dippit told me about your situation, and I'm almost done with completing a time turner. But, since it was a spell that sent you back, I believe we need to find a counter spell."

Hermione nodded. "Yes," She said, "I'll do a little research later."

Dumbledore nodded, and pulled out a bag from his desk, "Lemon Drop?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe…that was fun. I might update again later tonight. I'm on a righting spree and all of this Mountain Dew is making me spaz. . Okay, so, yeah, review please!


	8. He loved her

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

AN: Oh my goodness. I am high on Mountain Dew! Seriously…I just had like… -looks at cans in sink- Too many anyway. Hehee. And I just had a couple Lemon Drops. They were quite tasty. xD I can see why Dumbledore loves them so...

Chapter eight: He loved her

Hermione ate her corn chowder and half listened to the boy's conversation. She had a lot on her mind. One, the whole, having to get back to her time, two, her relationship with Sirius...and three, the necklace.

The time travel thing should be simple she could ask the guys, and Lily for help researching the topic...she could lie, and say it was a project for Dumbledore, or something.

Her relationship with Sirius had become rather...serious. She wondered if the future Sirius would still want her...she did love him...and she didn't want to leave him…again, there was the future Sirius…but, the age difference…that was a rather large gap…

And the necklace; it wouldn't come off…at all. She had tried everything she could imagine, and it still remained on her. And, she noted, that when it became warm, she started having ridiculous thoughts about someone who was not Sirius...

James pulled her from her deep thoughts, "…isn't that right Hermione?"

Hermione blinked a few times, "Err, sorry, what?"

"We were talking about the ball that's in a couple months- the Winter Ball. It's for 7th years only."

"Oh." She looked over at Sirius, and plainly stated, "You're going with me…rather, taking me."

Sirius laughed at the rather serious tone she used, "Of course."

James snickered and nudged Remus, "Well, we know who's going to be on top."

Remus spit out his pumpkin juice from laughing so hard, and replied as calmly as he could, "Yes James," he sounded like an animal reporter, "And today, we are going to see the more dominant side of the females." He stuck his wand out at James, acting as though it were a microphone, "Do you have anything to say on the matter?"

James laughed and took the wand, holding it close to his mouth, "Yes I do Mr. Lupin. It's going to be restless in the Gryffindor tower tonight."

Sirius leaned over and smacked both of them, "Shush you two." He said. Annoyance was evident in his voice.

Hermione snorted, "James you're just jealous Sirius kissed me and not you."

Remus fell back laughing, holding his ribcages, hoping he wouldn't explode.

James blushed immensely, "I- no, I'm not-no offense to the people who are- but I'm not-"

Sirius patted James on the back, "It's okay James...I know."

"…what…?"

Sirius fought off a laugh, "I know you love me, but can't you see? I love Hermione...not you." He patted James on the shoulder, "I'm so sorry Prongs."

James let his head fall onto the table. He spoke, rather irritated, "I'm never going to win am I?"

Remus got up, and sat back on the bench. He coughed and said, "No James. You aren't."

Sirius grinned, "That's right, never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever-"

James cut him off, "I get it."

"Ever."

The four laughed, and got up. It was time to relax. Free period.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius growled despite himself. He should've paid more attention to her. Asked her what her reams were like, or, why she never took off the necklace…

All of these things…they were hints to what was going to happen, and he hadn't done anything…Sirius felt as though he had let her leave…go out of his life…

Harry ran up to where Sirius was. Harry plopped himself down. "Sirius," he asked, "You seem kinda spacey lately…"

Sirius nodded and spoke just above a whisper, "I've been having memories about us…her."

Harry nodded, "You never answered my question."

Sirius looked over to him, "And what was that?" He asked.

"About how close you and the Hermione from your time was."

Sirius's eyes bored holes into Harry, "She was the only woman, I had ever loved…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The black snake slithered all around her body, it's cold scaly flesh numbing. She stroked its scales, and it slithered around her abdomen, tasting her flesh with his tongue. She moaned as it reached her neck. She felt her necklace burn her skin. The snake slowly lifted its head, and bite her neck; injecting it's deadly, addicting poison into her flesh...

Hermione woke up to Sirius's concerned face. She was covered in a cold sweat, and she felt tears slowly dripping down from her eyes.

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Sirius. He held, her, and whispered sweet things into her ears. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to sooth her.

She leaned back, and wiped the tears that stained her face. Sirius looked very concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded, "Just a bad dream...where are James and Remus?"

"At the library...probably stalking Lily."

Hermione chuckled at this. She saw the door open, and in walked Remus and James.

They walked over; lines of confusion etched their faces.

"Are you alright?" They asked simultaneously.

Hermione nodded, "I just need a bit of fresh air." She looked at Sirius, "Alone."

She got up, but before she left, she turned around and asked the boys, "Could you possibly look up time travel for me? It's for a project."

The boys nodded. "Thanks," she said.

Hermione walked out the door, and walked down and empty corridor, unaware that her presence wasn't the only one…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Dundundun! Ew, short chapter, sorry. I didn't want to give away too much yet. …no lemon drops in this one…darn. xP Anyway, I plan to finish this story tonight; though it might lead into tomorrow…I'm not entirely sure.

…I'm going to be sad when it ends. I hate endings They always make me feel so…incomplete. After and maybe during the next chapter, there's going to be a bit of a time jump. Like I'll say that a couple weeks have passed, and whatnot.

Yes. This chapter made it to over 1,000 words.

Happy I am.

Heehee. Yoda.

FloatingIntoDarkness


	9. Snake eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

AN: Bwahhahahahah! None of you have had time to review the other chapter so I don't have to post the responses! x3 Hahaha. Anyway…READ!

Chapter nine: Snake eyes

"Well, well, well. Just the girl I was looking for," Said a voice that drawled from behind Hermione.

Hermione spun around and saw none other than Lucius Malfoy himself.

She looked in her pockets for her wand… that she just realized she left in the dorm room. 'I'm in deep shit' She thought.

He backed her up against the wall. Lucius pinned her wrist above her head. and ran him tongue along the side of her neck, and, muttered gruffly, "You're mine."

Hermione tried to scream but it felt as though her vocal cords were tied in a knot. The sapphire burned against her flesh. He blazed kisses along her neck, and abdomen, taking special care that he lick and suck every part of her.

She moaned despite herself…his warm tongue on her cold flesh felt amazing.

Hermione could see and feel his smirk of triumph against her skin. Lucius pulled her into a closet, and undid her shirt. He traced cold fingers between the bulges of her breasts, and nipped in certain places, drawing blood. She groaned as he greedily licked at the small drops off blood emerging from the surface of her flesh.

Lucius lifted his head, and heard someone coming down the hall. He bite hard onto the exposed color bone area, leaving a nice red mark. He had claimed her as his own. He put her shirt back on and grinned at the necklace. He erased her memory and vanished himself out of the closet.

Hermione opened her eyes. She was…in a closet? What the hell…

Hermione opened the door, and bumped into Sirius.

"There you are!" He exclaimed. "We were wondering where you had gone off to! It's been over an hour!"

Hermione's eyebrows pushed together in confusion, "I err…must've fallen into the closet and bumped my head or something…I can't remember anything after I left the common room…"

"Hmm," He said, "That's odd…" Sirius took her hand, and led her over back to the common room, "We've found out quite a bit on time traveling."

"Oh, yes, thankyou."

Sirius kissed the top of Hermione's head, and said lovingly, "Anytime love, anytime."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_A few weeks had passed, and Hermione had grown very attached to her new friends, and love. Their schedule was relatively the same- aside from the numerous pranks preformed on students and teachers alike. _

_Lily Evens and James had gotten together, and were truly, madly, deeply in love with each other. Hermione found it cute; seeing her friend's parents together. Sometimes she often felt…spoiled almost, being about to have spent so much, and learn so much, with the two people Harry should be with right now._

_On the other hand, Hermione and Dumbledore had found a way to get her home. Although, now she didn't really want to go…she was extremely happy where she was…but, all good things, must come to an end…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Welcome back Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said as Draco walked into his office. "Lemon Drop?"

Draco declined and sat in a very squishy chair next to Harry, and Sirius. "I understand that you found a chamber under the Whomping Willow?" He asked.

Sirius nodded.

Draco continued, "Yeah, I know how to get in. The room inside is connected to the Malfoy Manor. Why do you need it?"

"We think, Hermione is trapped down there." Harry said.

Draco frowned, "Why?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't know about all of you, but, history today was amazing!" Gushed Hermione passionately.

Sirius planted a kiss on her, "We know love, you've repeated yourself over twenty times since we got inside of the common room."

Hermione blushed and Lily spoke up, "It was rather amusing. I actually stayed awake."

James frowned and caressed Lily's hand softly, "And not dream of me?" He asked sadly. "You deem history more important than dreaming of me?"

Lily laughed and kissed James, "Of course not silly. I love you more than life itself."

Hermione lay down on the couch. She felt really tired…

Sirius looked at Hermione and spoke lovingly, "Why don't you go upstairs dear? You need a good rest." Sirius looked around the room, "We all do."

James nodded and kissed Lily goodnight, and following the suit Sirius kissed Hermione. James, Sirius and Rebus walked up the stairs to their beds, while Lily and Hermione walked to opposite direction to their dorms.

Two stormy grey orbs stared at her. His tongue flicked at her bare flesh. He moaned under him. The immense pressure his body had put onto hers was unbearable, but at the same time, wonderful…

Hermione sat straight up. A dark lustful voice in her head told her to get up….she did. It told her to remove her sleeping robe, and put on the dark red bra and underwear set Lily had gotten her…she did. The, the voice told her to write a note….

Hemione got out a bit of parchment, and a pen. She scrawled down a quick note:

Dear everyone,

I leave tonight on m father's demands. I couldn't wake you all. You looked too peaceful sleeping.

Hermione

The voice then told her to go out to Hogwarts gates…which she did…

Hermione looked around at the five hooded men, and regained control of her body. Panic spread in her blood as they came closer to her. She felt someone grab she hips harshly and bit her neck. She heard him speak…it sounded like the voice, "That's a good girl. I told you that you were mine."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Well…that scared me…and I wrote it! It scared me partially because it's 11:12 pm were I am… Hehehe…

So…do we have any predictions as to what is going to happen to Hermione dearest?

Hehehe… doesn't really matter what you think, because I'm the one who knows what's going to happen!

Heh, I typed the ending…sort of. But, being my evil little self, I'm going to leave you here for the night. BWHAHAHAHAH.

Spicy dreams!

FloatingIntoDarkness


	10. Without you

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

AN: Bwahahahahaha. Yet another chapter! I surprised I posted…four chapters yesterday…I supposed I got a little hooked. )

Chapter Ten: Without you

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco led Sirius, Harry, Dumbledore, and Remus down the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, and stopped in front of the door. He tapped it once with his wand, and cut into his hand, dropping a bit of blood onto the "M" on the door. The door glowed a dark eerie green, and opened very slowly…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucius stupefied Hermione and took by her arms. He looked at his comrades. "Go and open the door. I want everything prepared by the time I get there."

The men in black robes popped away.

Lucius grinned and traced a long, pale slender finger along her cheek. He spoke to her in a singsong voice, "We're going to have fun."

And with that, Lucius popped away, to his Manor. Lucius opened the front door, and unlocked what seemed to be an underground doorway. He dragged her body down very roughly; her head clunked on a couple stairs, on the way down.

He tied Hermione to a pole and brought her back to consciousness. He grinned evilly at her as she struggled against the ropes.

"Struggle all you want," he said dryly, "You cannot get away…or at least, without this." He held up her wand, and snapped it.

A single tear decorated her face. She remembered now, why she had "fallen asleep" in the closet. She whimpered against her will.

Lucius laughed, tossed away the Sapphire necklace with ease, and kissed her harshly. He was nothing like Sirius; Sirius was soft, and loving- not monstrous.

He proceeded to take off her bra, and licked everywhere bare flesh was. He bite hard in various places, and made her bleed- a lot. Lucius took out a knife and carved things into her abdomen.

Hermione screamed out in plain. She could feel the blood trickling painfully to her feet.

Lucius kneeled down, and sucked of, what blood remained on (the outside) of her. He kissed her mouthy with his blood stained lips and whispered huskily in her ear, "You'll never get out…no one knows you're her…I will always come back, and play. Eventually, you'll beg to have me…"

Lucius stood up, and chuckled. He walked away, followed by his comrades.

He did what he said…he came back every night, for at least fifteen years, and tortured her. And, if she ever "wanted him" it was because he brought water and bread…and warmth. Things she had to survive. She never wanted him carnally. She always wished Sirius would come back…

It had been almost a month since Lucius had not returned. She had been surviving on what water dripped down, and occasional crumbs, or insects she'd find…she wanted to stay alive…

Hermione heard something, and begged it was Lucius, or the Ministry, or something!

She kept her head bowed low, incase it was Lucius. He always hit her if she had her head raised…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius went down the tunnel first (after shoving Draco out of the way) and stopped at the bottom in shock. He saw woman, stick skinny, with long brown hair that was decorated with spider webs. Sirius went forward, not caring if it was a trap or what. He cupped the side of her face.

"Hermione?" He whispered softly.

The girl raised her head, and gazed into the man's great blue/grey eyes. A look of confusion spread on her face. She coughed.

"Sirius?" She managed to slur out.

Tears started poring out from his eyes, "Hermione!" He said while hugging her.

Hermione started sobbing, "SIRIUS!"

Sirius undid the ropes with his wand, and took her in his arms and kissed her cheek. She flinched. Sirius looked…a big bruise was on her cheek. He looked over her bare body, and noticed many cuts, and splotches of pretty colors.

Harry jumped over, "Hermione!"

Hermione smiled at Harry, "Hey Harry."

Remus joined the group and placed his cloak onto her shaking body.

"Welcome back, Hermione." He said smiling.

Hermione's face beamed, "Remus! I missed you guys…Lily, James, have they….?"

Sirius nodded glumly, "Hermione, you're back from where you started. You're supposed to be in your seventh year, but…you've aged…a lot."

A soft "Oh…" escaped her lips.

Dumbledore walked over, and herded them over back to Hogwarts. "Perhaps," He said, "We should get her to Poppy." He turned to Hermione, "I would offer you a lemon drop, but I seem to have misplaced them…"

Hermione smiled at the headmaster, "That's alright."

The boys took Hermione to the hospital wing, where she told them everything about the spell, and the necklace. Everyone was…shocked to say the least. Remus and Sirius shared a couple old jokes with Hermione, and laughed together. It was almost perfect. They were still missing Lily and James…

After about an hour, Dumbledore shooed everyone out, (aside from Sirius) saying that Hermione needed rest.

Sirius held her hand and ran his fingers through her hair, "I missed doing that."

Hermione smiled peacefully, and kissed his lips, "I missed you." She said.

Sirius nodded, "I missed you as well. I didn't sleep as well without my Hermione…"

She grinned, "Think after his we can go for a swim?"

Sirius laughed, "Of course," He said, "But won't it get you hair frizzy?"

Hermione pouted, "You said you didn't care."

He nuzzled her neck, "I don't."

Hermione looked at the ring on his finger, "I gave you that." She said.

Sirius nodded, "Indeed you did…I had something I was going to give you at the end of seventh year, but, you…disappeared."

"And what was that?" She asked.

Sirius pulled out a black velvet box, and pulled out a golden ring with several rubies incrusted in it.

"This." He said. Sirius smoothed back her hair. "Marry me?" He asked.

Hermione kissed him gently, "Yes." She said giddily.

Sirius slipped the ring on her finger and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." She said lovingly.

"And I you, my Hermione."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.

Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom,

The children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.

The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.

Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.

Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.

The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.

The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.

The world revives,

Colors renew,

But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue

Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walks, the lungs breath.

The mind churns!

The mind churns!

The heart yearns!

The heart yearns!

The tears dry, without you.

Life goes on, but I'm gone.

'Cause I die, without you.

Without you.

Without you.

Without you

"Without you" Rent

Finis

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Did that make anyone else cry?


	11. EpilogueGrey

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

AN: Just read please.

Chapter Eleven: Epilogue/Grey

Twelve years later… 

The chatter in the Great Hall was almost mind-boggling. There were so many first years, chatting about how they had the Blacks' teaching them at Hogwarts, and how they even had the Blacks' in their classes, with them.

Dumbledore stood up, "You're attention please." The Hall went quiet. "Thank you. Now, we will begin the sorting."

Students were called up, one by one.

"Andreas, Laura!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Axle Remmor!"

"Slytherine!"

"Black, Cali!"

A girl with long brown hair and beautiful blue yes went up, and sat on the stool.

The sorting hat took a while. Talking into her head. "Hmm." It said, "You have all the talents of our mother and father. This is obvious, GRYFFINDORE!"

"Black, Lily!"

Another girl stood up. She looked almost like the girl before her, except, she had beautiful camel eyes.

The sorting hat barely touched her when it ripped out, "GRYFFINDORE!"

The girl high-fived each other and sat down, side by side.

OOOOOO

Sirius turned to Hermione at the table, in the front of the Great Hall. "It'll be hell teaching those two…I feel bad for Snape over there…"

Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek, "Maybe..they have half of me in them too."

Sirius grinned cheekily, "Don't you remember school with us? You engaged in a lot of things Lily ran away from."

Hermione flushed and grumbled, "Yeah, well…it was your idea."

Sirius held her hand from under the table, "I'm proud of them."

She nodded, "Me too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Very, very very very short. Hope you enjoyed!

FloatingIntoDrakness


	12. Omg it's an author's note

AN: Okay, so…I got a little bored, and came up with another fanfiction. So, if you want, you may go on and read, "Ashes to Ashes" …please! 

That would be greaaaaaaat. Hehehe… "Office Space" is such a funny movie. I went out nad bought a red swingline stapler, and a couple packs of Lemon Drops…they're so addicting… :P

I am officially hooked on these tasty candies!

Truthfully yours,

FloatingIntoDarkness


End file.
